


A Sick Game

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Cheryl Blossom & Betty Cooper Friendship, Couch Cuddles, Crying Jughead Jones, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dad Cuddles, Extremely Sick, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones Scared, FP Jones crying, Family Fluff, Father & Son Flashbacks, Father & Son fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Good Parent FP Jones II, Gryphons and Gargoyles Game (Riverdale), Guilt, Hurt Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones & Kevin Keller Friendship, Jughead Jones & Veronica Lodge Friendship, Jughead Jones Coughing Up Blood, Jughead Jones Feels Guilty, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones Throwing Up, Jughead Jones Unconscious, Kevin Keller is a Good Friend, Penelope Blossom Being an Asshole, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Betty Cooper, Protective Cheryl Blossom, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Jughead Jones, Protective Kevin Keller, Protective Veronica Lodge, Scared Jughead Jones, Sick Jughead Jones, Sickness, Sleepy Cuddles, Southside Serpent Betty Cooper, Southside Serpent Cheryl Blossom, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Veronica Lodge is a Good Friend, Worried Betty Cooper, Worried FP Jones II, childhood flashbacks, coughing up blood, sick, southside serpents, throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: While G&G messes with people’s minds the game ends up messing with Jughead’s body. Jughead Is now the game’s prisoner and as long as the game continues Jughead Is now extremely sick. And all FP can do Is watch helplessly as his boy lays In their trailer; coughing up blood and throwing up. How can someone end G&G once and for all and help Jughead?
Relationships: Betty Cooper & FP Jones II, Betty Cooper & Penelope Blossom, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom & Betty Cooper, Cheryl Blossom & Fangs Fogarty & Sweet Pea & Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom & Penelope Blossom, FP Jones & Fangs Fogarty, FP Jones & Toni Topaz, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones & Sweet Pea, FP Jones II & Sweet Pea, FP Jones II & Tom Keller, FP Jones II & Veronica Lodge, Fangs Fogarty & Jughead Jones, Fangs Fogarty & Jughead Jones & Sweet Pea & Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones & Kevin Keller, Jughead Jones & Sweet Pea, Jughead Jones & Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones & Veronica Lodge, Kevin Keller & Tom Keller
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	A Sick Game

FP came home to find Jughead asleep on the couch. When he took a seat he saw Jughead’s Game Master G&G scripts on the coffee table. 

FP: So, you’re still messing with this game, huh boy?

But Jughead didn’t open his eyes or move one bit

FP: Come on boy, I know you can hear me

But still nothing. He grabbed his son’s hand hard; hoping that would wake him up.

FP: Jug!

But the only thing that did was make FP notice how hot and sweaty Jughead’s hand was. He started feeling his son’s face. His face was a lot worse, It was hot to the touch!

FP: Oh my god boy! You’re burning up! 

He quickly ran to the bathroom then returned with a cold compress and thermometer. He laid the cold compress on Jughead’s forehead and stuck the thermometer In his mouth. As soon as It beeped he pulled It out. 104.2! 

FP: Oh no(Whispered worriedly) 

FP: Okay boy, I’m getting you to the hospital

He gently scoped Jughead up Into his arms, got In his truck, and took off. After waiting at the hospital for news about his boy a doctor walked over. It was not news FP wanted to hear.

The Doctor: This Is troublesome. Your son Is extremely sick. He’s so sick he can’t open his eyes, talk, or move. Yet everything In his body Is normal. Nothing In his body says he’s sick.

FP: But then why Is he sick?! Tell me, please!!

The Doctor: I’m sorry Mr. Jones. The only thing you can do Is take care of him. And seeing how he can’t move he can’t eat or drink. We’re going to send a machine home that I want you to attach to your son, you need to get food and liquids Into his system. I’m sorry.

The Doctor walked away; leaving FP’s world to crash. He touched his son as If he was made of glass as he took him home, put him back on the couch, and attached the IV’s to him. “What Is making his boy so sick?!” Thought FP. But then his heart crushed even more. He knew G&G messes with people’s minds. But with his son, It was messing with his body! He knew, somehow, FP knew that’s what was going on. He cried and screamed angrily as he pushed the G&G scripts off of the coffee table.

FP: No! You can’t have my boy!(Sobbed out)

Jughead whimpered causing FP to sigh sadly. His kid probably already has a bad enough headache. FP wiped his tears before gently laying his head on his boy’s; clutching his flushed cheeks.

FP: I’m sorry kid

He started rubbing gentle circles on his boy’s cheeks

FP: I’m right here Juggie. Daddies got you baby.

But FP quickly jumped back as Jughead coughed up blood.

FP: Oh my boy

He knew In his breaking heart that as long as G&G was continuing so was Jughead’s sickness going to continue. Every time a player failed a quest, Jughead coughed up blood. Every time a player drank blue aide, Jughead threw up. Jughead was now this game’s prisoner and It was torturing him! But It was also torture FP sitting there and knowing he could do nothing but watch and hope this game would end at somepoint, hopefully soon! FP just had to take care of his son the best that he could and hope Betty finds a way to end this game once and for all. But first, he had to call Betty and tell her what’s going on. Plus Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni. They deserved to know! FP called a Serpent meeting In his trailer with just Betty, Sweet Pea, Fangs, Toni, and Cheryl. As soon as the four of them saw their best friend and king their hearts dropped. 

Sweet Pea: What the hell happened to him?!

FP sighed sadly before beginning 

FP: I didn’t just call you all here to tell you to knock off with G&G. I came here to tell you to help put an end to G&G once and for all! G&G messes with people’s minds. But for some reason with my boy’s case, It’s messing with his body! My son Is extremely sick! He can’t move, he can’t open his eyes or talk! All he can do Is lay there throwing up and coughing up blood! Somehow, this game Is now connected to Jughead’s condition! As long as this evil game Is going on Jughead Is It’s prisoner! I hope this doesn’t happen to anyone else, but this Is exactly why you need to start listening to me and the rest of the parents and quit G&G!

Toni: FP, If this Is what the game Is doing to Jughead of course we’re going to quit! And of course we’ll do everything we can to end It!

Jughead threw up Into the trash can by the couch

Betty: Oh Jug(Said sadly)

FP: Tell the rest of The Serpents what I told you. Spread the word about Jughead's condition to them and all of your friends and spread the word to end G&G once and for all!

Fangs: We’ll go do that now FP. We’ll let you take care of Jughead.

They left. FP knew It was a good time to put some food Into Jughead again. FP hated having to blend food then put It Into one of the bags connected to the IV’s. It was so gross and he couldn’t Imagine having to eat like this, but It’s better than nothing. As FP poured the contents Into the feed bag he started thinking about the first time he brought his boy to Pops. Little Juggie was so excited! But then something happened before they even had the chance to sit down and eat together. 

(Flashback)(Jughead 8 years old)

FP walked Into the diner holding his son’s right hand. As soon as Pop noticed them he walked over.

Pop: Hello FP, and who’s this little guy?

FP: This Is my son, Forsythe The Third 

Pop: Well, hello Forsythe. Take a seat FP, I’ll be with you two soon.

FP took a seat with Jughead right next to him. But soon after they took a seat some teenage boy started going nuts and started beating his girlfriend; causing Jughead to jump Into his daddy’s arms Immediately. Soon they heard Pop yelling at the boy to get out of the diner. As one of the waitresses made sure the girl was okay Pop went to check on Jughead. Pop saw the little boy shaking, trembling, and whimpering hard In his daddy’s arms as FP held his boy close.

Pop: Awww, poor little guy. He’ll be okay FP. The little tyke’s just shaken up. How about I get him a chocolate milkshake, on the house? 

FP nodded yes. Pop rubbed Jughead’s cheek before walking away. FP held his boy closer.

FP: Shh, It’s okay Forsythe. It’s okay.

He gently kissed his forehead. Soon Pop walked over with the milkshake; causing Jughead to eagerly snatch It up and start drinking Immediately. FP and Pop laughed lightly.

Pop: There, all better

He sighed sadly

Pop: I hate seeing stuff like that In my diner

FP: Well, I can promise you you’ll never see It from me. I will never hurt my kid! I swear I’ll never touch him the way my old man touched me! 

Pop: I believe you FP. I definitely believe you.

FP: I think we’re going to head home Pop

Pop: Of course 

FP scoped up his little boy Into his arms, walked out of the diner, and gently set him In the truck. By the time they got back to the trailer Jughead had not only finished the milkshake, but had fallen Into deep sleep. FP gently picked him up Into his arms and walked Inside.

Gladys: How did Pop’s go?

FP: There was an Incident with one of the customers. It scared Forsythe. 

He smiled and laughed gently

FP: But Pop gave him a free milkshake, I think he’s okay. I’m just going to bring him straight to bed.

FP walked Into the bedroom, gently set his boy Into the bed, and tucked him In. 

FP: Sleep well baby, I’m right here

He softly kissed his cheek before walking away; walking back out Into the living room.

(Flashback over)

Betty, Jughead’s friends, and The Serpents spread the news fast. Spreading the word to end G&G and why was easy, actually getting It to end was the challenge. The word also spread to enemies of FP and Jughead; with Jughead’s condition enemies of The Jones men wanted the game to continue. Later that night after FP held Jughead In the bathtub so he could clean him up he dried him off and slipped him Into his PJ’s. As soon as he got his boy comfortable on the couch, wrapped tightly In a blanket there was a knock on the door. FP opened It; revealing Veronica.

Veronica: Hi, Mr. Jones, can I come In?

Truthfully, FP still didn’t really care for Veronica because of everything her dad has done to both him and his boy. But he knew Jughead and her were friends and he just had to accept that. He let her In.

Veronica: Mr. Jones, I know you haven’t had a job since my dad fired you from Pops and I apologize for that. But I’d like to personally volunteer to be your grocery financial help. I’d like to make sure you’re getting enough to eat, but more Importantly, Jughead Is getting enough to eat during his condition. Let me worry about buying the food while you just worry about your son.

FP was shocked, this was not what he was expecting. He has done to many businesses with The Lodges already. But as he told himself before, Veronica was Jughead’s friend. And somehow, FP knew she could be trusted.

FP: Thank you Veronica. This helps a lot.

Veronica: Perfect! And I promise, by the time this Is all over you’ll have a job again! I will make sure of It! I’ll be back after my first grocery run. 

She left. Thanks to her mom’s story Betty already knew Penelope Blossom was The Game Master In high school. Betty decided to start there. She was going to spy on her aunt until she got the Info she needed. And sure enough, she did. After a walk through Fox Forrest she sat a gathering of Gargoyles and Penelope talking to The Gargoyle King! That was all Betty needed and she booked It back home. That’s when she saw a letter on her bed from The Gargoyle King. Saying “I have chosen The Griffin Queen, It’s you Betty Cooper. And as my queen you’ll do whatever I want you to do. You will not save Jughead Jones, you will hurt anyone and everyone trying to end this game.” Betty couldn’t sleep that night, all she could think about was that note. As soon as It hit morning Betty ran to The Jones trailer and pounded on the door. FP opened It to see a frantic Betty.

FP: Betty, come In

He let her In and shut the door behind her

Betty: We need to call another Serpent meeting. It’s Penelope Blossom! She’s still the Game’s Master! I saw her talking to The Gargoyle King! I also received a letter from The Gargoyle King. He said that I am now The Griffin Queen and that he wants me to start hurting everyone trying to end G&G! 

FP: Watch Jughead while I get the meeting started

He left. After a long meeting The Serpents started coming up with plans to capture and trap Penelope Blossom AKA The Game’s Master and The Gargoyle King. That’s the only way all of this would end and that Jughead would be back to the way he was. While FP continued to plan with and talk to The Serpents Betty watched Jughead again so he wasn’t alone. 

Betty: Jughead, I swear I know who The Game Master Is! It’s Penelope Blossom! I saw her talking to The Gargoyle King!

Jughead threw up Into the garbage can again. Jughead hurled, unblinking. She turned to look at Jughead and winced. He deserved much better and It was all of this game’s fault. 

Betty: The king wants me to hurt people… Jug… I-I can’t(Cried)

She pulled her hair with her hands. She was going Insane. Archie was still locked away and Jughead couldn’t do anything but lay there In his sick state; throwing up and coughing up blood! After a long Serpent meeting FP returned to see Betty had fallen asleep In the chair. He shook her gently.

FP: The meeting Is over now Betty. You should go home. 

Betty: Mr. Jones, my mom moved to The FARM. I don’t know where I am going to live now. But no way In hell am I moving to The FARM! And I am not living by myself with everything that’s going on! 

FP: Why don’t you go back to sleep and sleep on It. You still look tired. Stay here as long as you need to. You know… You truly are a good choice for my boy. I can see how much you love him and how much you have helped him when I couldn’t. 

Betty smiled and blushed 

Betty: Thank you Mr. Jones

She drifted back to sleep as FP poured some apple juice Into Jughead’s drink bag.

FP: There you go boy(Rubbed his boy’s right cheek)

Veronica buying groceries last night helped a lot. And she didn’t just buy food, she ordered and made treats for Jughead. FP couldn’t help think about how sweet that was and that maybe Veronica was a good friend for his kid sometimes. But as FP thought about the meeting he also thought about… Who was going to watch his boy when everyone goes to capture The Game’s Master and The Gargoyle King? Fred loved Jughead very much, but with Archie In juvie Fred needed to keep his focus on Archie. Betty and the majority of The Serpents would be capturing The Game’s Master and The Gargoyle King. And FP should help with that! Then FP thought…. Kevin and Tom Keller! FP grabbed his cell and called Tom right away.

FP: Tom, has Kevin told you what’s going on with Jughead?

Tom: Kevin and Betty, I’m so sorry FP. Your kid doesn’t deserve this.

FP: No, he doesn’t. Listen, The Serpents and I are going to capture The Game’s Master and Gargoyle King! We’re going to end this once and for all and get my son back to the way he was! I should help, but I need someone to watch my boy while I’m gone! Someone both he and I trust! Can you and Kevin please watch my boy when we go?

Tom: Of course FP. Just let us know when you need us.

FP: Thanks Tom

He hung up. At 5PM tonight, that’s when they’re going to get Cheryl and Toni’s help In taking Penelope Blossom. They will make her spill who The Gargoyle King Is! For now, It was another time spent taking care of his boy and watching him cough up blood once again. FP smiled and chuckled lightly as he remembered one time he himself had a cold and his son wanted to take care of him. His boy was only a toddler and he wanted to take care of his daddy!

(Flashback)

The first thing FP Jones was aware of when he woke up was that he felt terrible. His head pounded, his stomach churned and his throat felt like he had been gargling glass. He would have thought he was hungover, except for the fact that he knew he hadn’t had a single drink all week. Last night he had felt more tired than usual but he had assumed his discomfort was due to the general exhaustion of parenting a toddler. Jughead had been especially difficult yesterday; cranky, high strung and determined to give his parents a run for their money. FP sniffled and rolled over to his side, forcing his heavy eyelids open to see If Gladys was still In bed. She wasn’t but that wasn’t necessarily unusual. She was normally up before him, even on days like this where she didn’t have to work. What was unusual was the absence of Jughead. At 3 years old, Jughead still didn’t sleep well; frequently waking his parents with his screams and sobs from the nightmares that plagued him nightly. More often than not, he and Gladys would bring Jughead Into their bed for the remainder of the night. Jughead, like his dad, was not a morning person. FP was used to waking up with the comfortable weight of Jughead’s head on his chest. He hadn’t woken up completely alone In a long time. With a grunt, FP swung his legs over the edge of bed and prepared to stand. What he wasn’t prepared for was the way his head swam, upsetting his already uneasy stomach. Still, he pushed himself to his feet and hovered by the bed until the vertigo faded. Shuffling Into the kitchen, he tried not to flinch as Jughead excitedly shrieked “Daddy!” Gladys glanced at him from over her shoulder and smiled. 

Gladys: Nice of you to join us. Lazy morning?(Teased) 

“Something like that,” FP grunted, his voice coming out painfully rough and scratchy sounding. “What time Is It?” 

Gladys: Almost noon. You missed breakfast.

He blanched. 

FP: I didn’t mean to sleep that long. I’m sorry Gladys. 

He apologized, moving to her side In order to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her back to his chest. 

FP: Why didn’t you wake me up?

Gladys: Don’t apologize. You were tired, you needed the sleep. 

She said, glancing at him from the corner of her eye as he lowered his head to her shoulder, burrowing his face In her neck. 

Gladys: FP? Are you okay?

FP debated with himself on how to respond; he never liked admitting when he wasn’t operating at 100%. But Gladys was studying him carefully and FP figured he looked as bad as he felt. He didn’t like lying to Gladys either, and she would know If he was. It was always best to just come clean. 

FP: I’ve been better

Gladys: What’s wrong?

She asked softly, twisting In his arms so that she was facing him.

FP: Headache… throat hurts

He mumbled Into her neck. Gladys took his face In her hands and guided his head up, leaning In to press her lips against his forehead. He could feel her frown against his skin. 

Gladys: You’re warm

She muttered against his head, her hand coming to rest soothing on the back of his neck. 

Gladys: I think you have a fever but I’ll have to check your temperature to be sure. 

FP hummed and closed his eyes, content to stand there all day In her embrace. Their 3 year old son however, was not as content with that. “Daddy!” Jughead yelled again, eager for his dad’s attention. He kicked his feet, swinging them back and forth excitedly. 

FP: Morning bud

He said with a tired smile as he reluctantly released Gladys. He continued his shuffle across the kitchen so he could press a kiss Into Jughead’s thick dark hair. “Not morning, Daddy!” Jughead said, twisting his body and raising his arms towards FP. FP lifted the toddler out of his booster seat at the table and settled him on his hip. “Daddy sleep for sooooo long!” 

FP: Sorry about that kiddo. You got up before me today, huh?

Jughead nodded eagerly, his unruly bangs bouncing up and down. 

Jughead: Helped Mommy. Made breakfast! 

Gladys nodded In agreement and FP smiled down at his son. 

FP: Well aren’t you the little helper! 

“Daddy play?” Jughead said suddenly, turning to stare at FP with his wide brown eyes that were so much like his daddy. FP hesitated, unsure of what to say. He hated disappointing his son but he couldn’t Imagine he’d be much fun to play with right now, considering how bad he felt. Thankfully, Gladys came to his rescue; coming to stand beside him and reaching to take their son Into her arms. 

Gladys: Daddy Isn’t feeling too well today Jug. 

She explained softly, one hand carefully brushing the hair from the toddler’s forehead. 

Gladys: He’s going to rest today so that he can start feeling better. You want him to feel better so he can play with you, right? 

There was a long silence as Jughead took In this information, switching his gaze from Gladys to FP, and then back to Gladys. 

Jughead: Daddy sick?

He asked, tilting his head adorably. 

Gladys: That’s right baby. Daddy’s sick. 

Jughead frowned and wriggled Impatiently In Gladys’s arms, muttering “down mommy” somewhat urgently. Gladys lowered him to the floor and Jughead scurried over to FP, reaching up to take one of his hands with both of his smaller ones. FP allowed himself to be led by Jughead Into the living room, where they stopped at the edge of the couch. Jughead peered up at his dad, looking Impressively serious for a 3 year old, and patted the seat of the couch until FP sat. Jughead scrambled up onto the couch next to his dad and stood on the cushions before leaning forward and planting both of his hands on FP’s chest. “Rest!” Jughead Insisted, attempting to push his dad down Into a reclining position. FP couldn’t help but laugh, which quickly turned Into a wracking cough that burned In his throat. After several seconds, that he swore felt like a century, he was able to catch his breath and the fit eased. He hadn’t even noticed Gladys rubbing soothing circles on his back, unaware that she had even followed them Into the room. 

Gladys: I’ve heard enough of that

She chided, coming around to face him. She held out her hand and FP reached to take what she was offering. 

Gladys: Take these. It’ll help.

FP: Thanks

He croaked, accepting the glass of water and 2 pills that she placed In his hand. He swallowed them quickly, grimacing In pain. Gladys tutted softly, her hand returning to his back. 

Gladys: Do you want me to bring you something to eat? Something easy to swallow?

She asked and FP’s face went sour at her question, his stomach turning. Gladys noticed and frowned sympathetically at him. 

Gladys: Stomach bothering you? 

FP nodded and closed his eyes as Gladys’s hands moved to his shoulders, pushing him down gently until he was laying on the couch. He blinked at her as she leaned down to press a kiss In his hair before moving to scoop Jughead Into her arms. 

Gladys: Get some sleep FP 

She said quietly, crouching so that Jughead could give him a sloppy kiss on the right cheek. He couldn’t help but smile at his son. 

Gladys: We’ll check on you In a bit, okay?

Jughead: Feel better Daddy

Jughead’s little voice was the last thing FP heard before he fell asleep. It was five hours later when FP thought he heard a small voice. “Daddy…” A tiny voice whispered from somewhere very close to his left ear. FP grunted and shifted, not quite asleep but definitely not awake yet. 

Jughead: Daaaaaaddy… 

When the little voice came again, FP was able to pry his eyes open to find Jughead’s face only Inches away from his own. 

FP: Hey Juggie 

He said sleepily, rubbing his aching eyes. 

Jughead: Daddy feel better?

He asked, leaning closer so that their noses nearly touched. FP smiled and gently moved Jughead back a step. 

FP: Not yet kiddo 

He answered hesitantly. If anything, he felt worse than before but he wasn’t about that to admit that to Jughead, who was looking eagerly at his dad. At his dad’s words though, Jughead’s expression fell and FP couldn’t help but feel crushed at his son’s disappointment. It only lasted a second however as Jughead straightened up and dashed from the room, leaving FP vaguely confused. When Jughead ran back, he had something clutched In both hands. A sippy cup was presented to FP from his very proud looking son. 

Jughead: Drink!

He declared, pushing the sippy cup against FP’s hands. He took It hesitantly and cocked his head at the boy. 

FP: This Is your cup bud

He said, moving to sit up. Jughead shook his head determinedly. 

Jughead: Juice! Drink juice and feel better! 

Suddenly It started to make a bit more sense. At Jughead’s last cold, FP and Gladys had pushed him to drink plenty of fluids, especially his juice, so that he wouldn’t become dehydrated. Jughead was only repeating what he had seen his parents do for him. 

FP: That’s sweet Juggie, but this Is your cup. 

FP pointed out, attempting to hand the cup back to him. But Jughead was, after all, his parents child and that meant he could be too stubborn for his own good. His hair flopped as he shook his head, pushing the cup closer to FP.

Jughead: Drink

He ordered, trying to cross his little arms and fumbling. FP relented and took a small sip as Jughead nodded encouragingly. If The Serpents found out he was drinking juice from his son’s sippy cup, he’d never live It down. 

Jughead: Gotta drink It all daddy

Jughead said, aborting his attempt at crossing his arms and Instead settling them on his hips like he’d seen Gladys do countless times. FP took another sip. It was at that moment when Gladys decided to enter the room. She walked up to the couch, scowling, hands on her hips In a pose that was strikingly similar to Jughead’s.

Gladys: Jughead Jones! I told you already, you need to let daddy sleep- 

She paused suddenly when she noticed what FP was drinking from. 

Gladys: Are you drinking his juice?

She asked Incredulously, raising an eyebrow at him.

FP: He Insisted! 

FP protested, gesturing to their son. 

Gladys: He’s 3

Gladys deadpanned, shaking her head at him and taking the cup. 

Gladys: Did daddy drink your juice?

She asked teasingly, turning to Jughead. Jughead shook his head, eyes widening. 

Jughead: Daddy gotta drink juice and feel better!

He Insisted, bouncing on his heels. 

FP: We made him drink all that juice the last time he was sick. 

He pointed out, rubbing the back of his hand against his runny nose. Gladys nudged a box of tissues that he hadn’t noticed before closer to him. She must have brought them to him while he was sleeping. 

Gladys: You drank from his sippy cup? 

She couldn’t quite keep the smirk from her face. 

FP: It’s what he brought me!

FP protested, moving to sit up. Gladys gently pushed him back down. 

Gladys: Yes, because that’s the juice I got for him. Because he’s a toddler and can’t be trusted with a regular cup. 

FP: Whatever

He scowled, sniffling loudly before rubbing a tissue under his nose. Gladys rolled her eyes and picked Jughead up, settling him on her hip. 

Gladys: Come on Jug. Let’s let your cranky daddy get some more rest, hm? 

She said, making to leave the room. Jughead’s little head peaked over Gladys’s shoulder as they left, and he waved bye to his dad. FP smiled and waved back. Five hours later there were little hands patting his shoulders, his hips and then moving down to his legs. FP cracked an eye open and saw Jughead, hovering near his feet, looking hard at work. 

FP: Jughead?

FP mumbled groggily, his voice coming out as little more than a rasp. 

FP: What are you doing? 

Jughead perked up at his dad’s voice and his face exploded In a joyful grin.

Jughead: Daddy wake!

He cried excitedly, scrambling over to stand by FP’s head. 

Jughead: Brought my blankie

He pointed In the general direction of FP’s right hip. FP sat up on his elbows and saw Jughead’s little blanket, covering his legs but not quite reaching his feet. Jughead gave him another pat, smoothing the wrinkles on the blanket.

FP: You brought me your blankie?

FP said softly, turning to look at his son. Jughead nodded, suddenly shy, and averted his eyes. FP’s eyes burned and his throat tightened but It had nothing to do with his illness. Jughead never shared his blankie; they were barely able to get It away from him long enough to wash It once a week. It had been a gift from Fred, given to them while Gladys was pregnant. They had brought Jughead home In that blanket. FP was afraid that he would cry, touched by the gesture of love and affection from his toddler son. 

FP: Come here, you sweet boy

He gushed, grabbing Jughead and pulling Into a bear hug. Jughead giggled and squirmed In his daddy’s embrace. 

FP: Thank you Juggie

Jughead wiggled until he was lying next to FP on the couch. FP adjusted the blankie so It covered part of Jughead as well. Father and son stared at each other for several seconds In a comfortable silence. Jughead’s soft voice was what broke that silence. 

Jughead: Daddy still sick?(Whispered)  
FP: Yeah baby, daddy’s still sick(Whispered)

Jughead frowned and studied his dad’s face before nodding to himself. 

Jughead: Daddy need a snuggle 

He decided, wrapping his chubby little arms as far as they would go around FP. FP couldn’t help but huff out a laugh that came dangerously close to turning Into another coughing fit. That was the same thing Gladys said to Jughead when they brought him Into their bed after another one of his nightmares. “It’s okay baby. You just need a snuggle,” She would whisper to him night after night. FP shifted Jughead In his arms so that the toddler’s back was flush against his dad’s chest and wrapped his arms around him. Maybe they both needed a snuggle? 

Jughead: Love you daddy

He mumbled, already sounding sleepy. 

FP: Love you too Juggie 

FP whispered back, hugging Jughead closer and pressing a kiss to the back of his head. He could have laid there for hours, listening to his son’s breaths get deeper and deeper as he drifted off to sleep. In that moment, stretched out on the couch with Jughead nestled against his chest, FP could almost forget how rotten he felt. Three hours later “Jughead?” Gladys called softly as she wandered Into the living In search of her wayward toddler. She tried to keep her voice down, In case FP was still sleeping. She had left Jughead playing under the kitchen table to quickly take care of something for work, and had expected him to still be there when she returned. He wasn’t. That was on her though; she realized she may have been expecting a bit too much from her overly energetic 3 year old. Jughead was his father’s son and that meant he was Incapable of sitting still for too long unless you put him In front of a movie or put a book or computer In his hands. “Jughead?” She called again. Gladys had been expecting to see her son hovering by the couch, watching his sleeping dad dedicatedly, as he had been all afternoon. She had already had to stop the boy from waking FP several times to check to see If he was better yet. Although at this point, Gladys was seriously considering waking her husband. He had been sleeping for a majority of the day and she needed to get him to eat something before giving him any more medicine. Gladys walked quietly up the couch and couldn’t stop the soft “oh” from leaving her mouth. Stretched across the entire couch and still sleeping was FP, his mouth open slightly and snoring congestedly. Flush against his chest and also fast asleep, was Jughead. Gladys paused and took In the scene, a gentle smile tugging at her lips. She crouched In front of the couch and used her thumb to carefully wipe away the drool from Jughead’s chin that was starting to pool on FP’s left arm. He shifted slightly, tucking himself closer to his dad as possible, but didn’t wake. Gladys turned her gaze to FP and pressed the back of her hand to his forehead. His fever hadn’t gone anywhere but up and she really needed to get him to take something for It but she didn’t have the heart to wake him and ruin this touching moment between father and son. Honestly, she really needed to wake both of them. If either of them slept for much longer, they both would have trouble falling asleep tonight. But they both looked so adorable! Gladys leaned In close and pressed a soft kiss to FP’s forehead and then shifted to kiss Jughead’s cheek. 

Gladys: Sweet dreams

She whispered as she stood. For now, she was content to let her boys sleep. 

(Flashback over)

That night before FP left; leaving his boy with just Kevin and Tom Keller he told Tom to blend up one of the treats Veronica had brought for them to put In Jughead’s food bag. Thanks to Betty’s help they had sent Penelope Blossom a fake letter from The Gargoyle King telling her to meet at La Bonne Nuit. But as soon as Penelope walked down the stairs she saw the room was filled with Serpents. Before she could walk back up FP and Betty seized her and forced her to walk. They forced her Into a chair and tied her up tightly. Cheryl walked over; holding a big pale filled to the brim with maple syrup. She apologized to Veronica earlier and said she would clean this up herself plus buy a new carpet. 

Cheryl: You’re going to tell us who The Gargoyle King Is! Or I swear to god, I’ll drowned you In this cheap crap!

Penelope grinned and laughed evilly

Penelope: I want The Midnight children dead. Why would I do anything that puts the beanie wearing Serpent out of his miserable state?

FP punched her In the face hard 

FP: We’re ending this G&G crap once and for all! You hear me?! Tell us who The Gargoyle King Is! 

She didn’t talk, so Cheryl started pouring the syrup on her until FP made her stop. 

FP: We’re going to do this all night until you talk! And If you don’t agree to end G&G, we’ll do worse then this! 

Penelope shook her head In defeat 

Penelope: You and Betty know him, It’s Chic

Betty blinked

Betty: I thought he was dead?! And how would you know Chic Is alive! 

Penelope: Because I was working with your dad while he was The Black Hood and before he was arrested.

FP: Will he come when you call him no matter what?

Penelope nodded yes

FP: Okay, this Is what’s going to happen. I’m going to dial Chic from your cell and you’re going to ask him to meet you In the woods. Half of us are staying here to watch you. The other half Is going to grab Chic. 

The half that went to grab Chic Included FP, Betty, and Veronica. Not long after Chic waited In his Gargoyle King costume with ten of his Gargoyles by him they were ambushed and seized. Thanks to Veronica convincing her mom to help Jughead Hiram ended up In the hospital earlier that night with a minor Injury and Minetta was shot to death. Chic and his Gargoyles were taken straight to the sheriff’s station In their costumes. Sheriff or no Sheriff Chic and his Gargoyles were sent to jail. Meanwhile at The Jones trailer while Tom was In the bathroom and Kevin was In the kitchen Jughead shot up gasping; feeling like he just got brought back from the dead! He continued gasping as he scrambled to get his Iv’s off of him and to get to his feet. His legs was still so weak that he would have collapsed to the floor If Kevin didn’t quickly catch him; wrapping the blanket around his body. Kevin gently and soothingly made him sit back down as he tried to calm him down.

Kevin: Easy buddy easy

Kevin: God, thank god you’re okay! Thank god you’re awake! Do you remember anything? 

Jughead shook his head no

Jughead: Did I…. Did I die?

Kevin: No, you didn’t die. But G&G, It made you very sick. You couldn’t open your eyes or move. You couldn’t talk. Your dad and Betty must have succeeded In ending G&G once and for all. That’s the only way you would have been healed. 

Jughead: Where Is my dad now? I want my dad!

Kevin hugged him gently 

Kevin: I’m sure he’ll be home soon Jug

Tom walked out of the bathroom as Kevin released Jughead from the hug.

Tom: Jughead, thank goodness. Do you feel okay?

Jughead shivered 

Jughead: I… I don’t know. I still feel…. Weird. 

As soon as FP walked Into the trailer his heart dropped and tears filled his eyes.

FP: Juggie(Whispered)

He quickly ran over and pulled his boy Into a tight hold; running his fingers through his hair.

FP: My beautiful baby boy

He broke the hug

FP: Thank you Tom and Kevin 

Tom: Of course FP. So glad he’s awake.

Kevin: See at school sometime Jug

The Keller men left

FP: Veronica has been helping taking good care of you. She bought food for you. Including some treats for you. Why don’t you and I dig In, just the two of us? 

Jughead: I feel…. So strange dad…. I’m not sure I feel up for eating.

FP: You just woke up after being In a comatose state, It’s going to be a little bit for you to be yourself again.

Jughead: You really think I’m still me?

His dad squeezed his right hand

FP: Yes Jug, you’re still you. You’re still my beautiful boy. 

Jughead: Comatose huh? 

He looked down; unable to meet his dad’s eyes as tears filled Jughead’s eyes.

Jughead: A state I never would have ended up In If I just listened to you right away and quit G&G! I’m so sorry daddy! It must have been just as tortuous for you sitting there and unable to do nothing but watch me! I’m so so sorry daddy! All of this Is my fault I-

FP: Hey hey

He quickly put his boy’s face In his hands; his hands on his boy’s cheeks as he forced his boy to look him In the eyes.

FP: I LOVE you!! You hear me boy?! I LOVE you!!

He pulled his boy’s head to his lips hard; leaving a long kiss on his forehead.

FP: I supposed you’re right about the food, I fed you enough while you were out. What do you want to do Jug?(Laid his hands on his boy’s shoulders)

Jughead just snuggled his head Into his dad’s chest. FP smiled lightly as he wrapped his arms tight around his baby.

FP: Even after that long nap you still want to sleep, huh boy?!(Laughed) 

He gently kissed his forehead before he slowly laid on the couch; pulling his boy down with him so Jughead was laying on his chest. Knowing his boy was awake now and would wake up again, FP felt better now, sleeping soundly with his baby boy tight In his arms and on his chest.


End file.
